


Self Insert

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [37]
Category: Marvel, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She writes stories about superheroes. What does that mean now that she’s a superhero too? Should she stop? Should she write about herself? Is anyone else going to write about her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Insert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/515128.html?thread=75008056#t75008056) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

She’s out for a walk, passing a storefront with a tv showing a recap of the previous day’s Avengers battle against whatever villain of the week, when it hits her. She’s a superhero.

It’s not that she didn’t know that before, of course she did, but it’s like something’s clicked into place. She writes stories about superheroes. What does that mean now that she’s a superhero too? Should she stop? Should she write about herself? Is anyone else going to write about her?

She hurries home as fast as she can, barely pausing to greet her mother before she’s at her computer, favorite fanfiction and gossip sites up. She’s both dreading finding herself on there and super excited by the idea that anyone would care enough to write about her.

It only takes her a minute to see that she’s been mentioned a couple of times, cameos in Avengers stories and such, but no big roles yet. She frowns at that, a little insulted, but still thrilled that people have taken notice and she’s somehow joined the ranks of the superheroes she so loves.

By the time she’s done reading everything that mentions her, she’s decided. Other people have written about her, so it’s not so weird for her to do it now. Smiling, she opens up a new document and starts typing. Time for an epic Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel team up!

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
